1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light sources, and particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) with sidewise light output structure and a method for manufacturing the LED.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, faster switching, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness which have promoted their wide use as a light source.
However, the conventional LED generally generates a smooth round light field with a radiation angle of 90 degrees (−45 degrees to 45 degrees), wherein the light intensity is concentrated at a center of the conventional LED (i.e., 0 degree). The intensity of light emitted by the conventional LED is unevenly distributed, and will dramatically decrease when the radiation angle is beyond the range of 90 degrees. Such an LED is not suitable for use in a light source which needs a large light filed, such as a street lamp. It is preferably that the LED for use in a street lamp has a batwing-shaped light field, whereby light intensity at the side directions of the LED is increased.
What is needed therefore is an LED which can overcome the above mentioned limitations, and a method for manufacturing the same.